<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Subnautica AUs &amp; Ideas by Puppetmaster13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218801">Subnautica AUs &amp; Ideas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetmaster13/pseuds/Puppetmaster13'>Puppetmaster13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUs &amp; Inspirations [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Subnautica (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ideas, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetmaster13/pseuds/Puppetmaster13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I noticed there really isn't many Subnautica fics, so here are some ideas/scenarios/inspirations for everyone! ^-^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ryley Robinson &amp; Bart Torgal, Ryley Robinson &amp; Everyone, Ryley Robinson &amp; Sea Emperor Leviathan, Ryley Robinson &amp; Sunbeam Crew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUs &amp; Inspirations [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mermay Au (Pt 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li><span>So, in the pda it says the Kharaa bacteria/virus (I've heard it being referred to as both, but I'm pretty sure it's only called a bacterial strain in the game canonically) can cause genetic mutations in the hosts' dna, right?</span></li>
<li>
<span>Well, it being a bacteria/virus, it wants to live/spread. So it </span><em><span>might</span></em><span> want the host to be able to survive well in their environment to actually be </span><em><span>able</span></em><span> to spread the bacteria before they die. And this strain is on a completely oceanic planet.</span>
</li>
<li><span>So it isn't a big leap of logic if the kharaa bacteria changes the human body to fit more with surviving the water-filled environment </span></li>
<li><span>It starts with small changes after the first two weeks, like Ryley's nails becoming harder or his vision increasing. He shrugs it off, figuring he's just getting better/used to being on the planet</span></li>
<li><span>Then comes larger transformations like gaining gills and webbing forming around his fingers. Ryley is understandably, a little spooked and maybe panicking a little bit. Then his engineering mind kicks in and he looks at it logically as a problem that needs to be fixed</span></li>
<li>
<span>So, from a logical standpoint, the changes, while painful </span><em><span>are technically beneficial</span></em><span> if not for the fact it shows that the sickness is progressing (mini headcannon: his new extremities are a bright yellow bioluminescent in the dark)</span>
</li>
<li><span>So, he installs a flooded compartment in case he suddenly loses his ability to breathe air, and an alien containment unit to get used to any changes safely, along with keeping fish in it as a food source</span></li>
<li><span>There aren't many changes for roughly a week, during which Ryley receives the first radio call from Sunbeam and explores the Aurora. Then Ryley wakes up with a pounding headache and his entire backside sore. Then he realizes he's surrounded by yellow-tinted blood. </span></li>
<li>
<span>Trying to get up, he realizes he can't feel his legs. Looking behind him makes him realize his legs are </span><em><span>gone</span></em><span>, replaced by a fish tail and a mass of tentacles</span>
</li>
<li><span>Once again, he freaks out, but manages to drag himself into the aquarium and performs a self-scan.</span></li>
<li>
<span>The bacteria has progressed quite a bit, and he </span><em><span>needs</span></em><span> to find a cure. At least he can now go deeper without worrying about drowning. </span>
</li>
<li><span>So of course, he rushes to grab his stuff (never so thankful for his upper body strength), stuffing it into a bag, including his pda, and books it to the lost river towards the alien research facility.</span></li>
<li><span>Then he finds out that the cure is unknown and despairs for a few days. </span></li>
<li><span>Ryley doesn't give up though, wanting to make sure the Sunbeam won't be shot down. He eventually finds the lava zone, and well, with the information gathered, connects the dots.</span></li>
<li><span>So, he spends another day gathering and salting food, water, supplies, etc. And then heads down to the lava zone</span></li>
<li><span>First encounter with the sea dragon? Not too bad, just stick to the tunnels. Then comes the large open area and having to avoid the adult, which doesn't go so well. </span></li>
<li>
<span>He's burned from both the hot water,  despite staying as far away from the lava as he could manage, and the fireballs, but he </span><em><span>makes it</span></em><span>.</span>
</li>
<li><span>Talking with the emperor is interesting to say the least, and Ryley is in awe of this ancient majestic being. Gathering the plants doesn't take too long, and Ryley has to hurry if he wants to save the Sunbeam.</span></li>
<li>
<span>Thankfully, Sea Mother understands his need for speed, and the hatchlings need to go to the shallows anyway. Ryley is </span><em><span>cured!</span></em><span> Sorta. He's still stuck with the changes to his body, but can move on land like a snake/octopus/mudshark for short periods. </span>
</li>
<li>
<span>As soon as he knows the little ones are safe, he </span><em><span>books it</span></em><span> for the mountain island.  He still needs to turn the enforcement weapon off before the Sunbeam breaches atmosphere.</span>
</li>
<li><span>He makes it! Burned, scarred, and scared, but he did it. Ryley turns off the weapon and slips into the shallows just as the Sunbeam comes into sight. </span></li>
<li><span>There's a trail of blood leading to the shallows, and once scanned, shows it being (mostly) human.</span></li>
<li><span>So, the Sunbeam head for that area, trying to see if there’s a survivor that requires assistance</span></li>
</ul><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Dolittle" AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Or, pretty much everyone lives because Ryley can talk to the fauna</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li><span>Or, Ryley has the odd ability to understand the subnautica creatures, and they, him</span></li>
<li>
<span>He straight up thinks he's hallucinating or his head was hit just a </span><em><span>little</span></em><span> too hard at first, but like, then he's able to talk a stalker out from attacking him and he can't deny it anymore</span>
</li>
<li>
<span>Then he turns vegetarian because, like, does this mean that </span><em><span>all</span></em><span> animals can talk, and he's just never </span><em><span>noticed</span></em><span>, and they're all </span><em><span>sentient</span></em><span> and have </span><em><span>wills</span></em><span>- Yeah, midlife crisis amidst the crushing guilt of surviving</span>
</li>
<li><span>He's actually able to save Ozzy in time by bargaining with the sandsharks and crabsnakes. The fish he gave them were already dying.</span></li>
<li>
<span>Ozzy is understandably both freaked out and in awe. Just, this person he only knows in passing just casually talked a </span><em><span>freaking shark and snake thing out of eating him</span></em>
</li>
<li><span>So, basic temperaments of each creature: </span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Peepers: Actually pretty intelligent, can grasp hold of new concepts pretty easily no problem.</span></li>
<li><span>Bladderfish: Shy/terrified of everything. Their words are pretty fast and can blend together in their nervousness.</span></li>
<li><span>Boomerangs: Likes to talk about foods and corals. Pretty chill all around. </span></li>
<li><span>Garryfish: Literally doesn't give a sh1t. Pretty much the chill hippies of the ocean.</span></li>
<li><span>Holefish: They like to comment on "dens" and "nests". They're also ridiculous gossip mongers.</span></li>
<li><span>Hoopfish: Gossipy little things, but they check their information at least.</span></li>
<li><span>Hoverfish: Curious, cautious little things. They're pretty emotional while speaking and expressive while doing so.</span></li>
<li><span>Spadefish: Quiet. Will sometimes make small talk, but are usually just there. Watching. Waiting.</span></li>
<li><span>Stalker: Talks a lot about metal and how delicious it is. How shiny it is. How one would be a good side dish for it.</span></li>
<li><span>Sand Shark: Food and sand. That's about it.</span></li>
<li><span>Crabsnake: Likes to talk cryptically or in riddles. It can take some getting used to before one can decipher what they mean.</span></li>
<li>
<span>Gasopod: B@st@rds speak </span><em><span>backwards</span></em><span>.</span>
</li>
<li><span>SkyRay: Talks in short trilling bursts. Is easily startled away though.</span></li>
<li><span>Reefback: They speak slowly, though of no fault of their own. One must have patience to talk with them for an entire conversation.</span></li>
<li><span>Reapers: If you can prove yourself as a threat, they'll be willing to listen and bargain with you. If you can't, stay far away, lest you become lunch.</span></li>
<li><span>Cave Crawlers: Always talking about food and each other in really high pitched voices.</span></li>
<li><span>Bone Shark: Voracious even when speaking. They'll yell out insults even in casual conversation. </span></li>
<li><span>Cuddlefish: Playful and young, they can't speak too well yet. but they're learning.</span></li>
<li><span>Crabsquids: Will yell at you if you shine a light on them. If you can give them usable information they'll leave you alone… for the time.</span></li>
<li>
<span>Ampeel: </span><em><span>Always</span></em><span> asking questions. </span><em><span>So many questions</span></em><span>…</span>
</li>
<li><span>Mesmers: Constantly talks about "fashion" and how pretty such and such's scales are</span></li>
<li><span>Ghost Leviathans: The juveniles are hot-tempered and excitable, with the adults calming down, but still aggressive.</span></li>
<li><span>Sea Treaders: They literally just want to finish their migration and are so done with all the bs going down that keeps interrupting them.</span></li>
</ul>
<li>
<span>With there being two of them, they get more supplies quicker. Ryley nearly cries when they find the old bases on the island with the potatoes and fruits, </span><em><span>and growbeds</span></em><span>.</span>
</li>
<li><span>They pretty much section the base off into four main parts: Guest rooms for any more survivors; their own rooms; food/ storage; and fabrication/ modification</span></li>
<li><span>Sunbeam calls! They're so relieved! Then the weapon shoots them down and they panic! Some pods were launched though! Avery and another dude survives, but the crewmate bleeds out in the pod before Ryley arrives. Ozzy stayed back to find out what's up with the gun.</span></li>
<li>
<span>Avery is shocked when, just as he thinks he's going to get eaten by a giant leviathan (reaper), one of the Aurora survivors shows up an </span><em><span>freaking scolds it like an unruly child</span></em>
</li>
<li><span>Bargaining once more! The reaper can have the dead one, but he leaves the living ones that can cause harm. Which he knows. Ryley managed to get one of his eyes apparently at the island.</span></li>
<li><span>So, now we have Ryley, Ozzy, and Avery in a base trying to survive. </span></li>
<li><span>Basic base overview: </span></li>
<ul>
<li>
<span>The food section just has </span><em><span>a lot</span></em><span> of indoor grow beds and windows to let in light; also a couple counters and a bench</span>
</li>
<li><span>Ozzy's room is all about emotional comfort; it's ridiculously reinforced; he has the coffee machine right outside his bulkhead door</span></li>
<li><span>Ryley's room has a bunch of windows and aquariums everywhere; there's a hatch leading outside as well as several outdoor growbeds.</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>They actually learn about the sea emperor early via peepers with the enzyme- and the sea dragon.</span></li>
<li><span>Also, the lost river inhabitants speak of a human with glowing yellow eyes. So, Bart is still alive! Yay!</span></li>
<li><span>They need supplies to actually get down there and avoid the dragon as best they can, which they don’t have</span></li>
<li>
<span>IE, they don’t have things like the blueprints, so </span><em><span>exploration time!</span></em>
</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sibling Au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li><span>When delivering the hatching enzymes, Ryley also brings the dead juvenile and egg so they can be buried and put to rest (upon the emperor's request)</span></li>
<li><span>Even after hatching the emperors, Ryley's body was too damaged for him to survive long from the kharaa</span></li>
<li><span>The Sea Emperor is thankful to him and decides to give him a gift since he helped them and returned what was stolen</span></li>
<li><span>As he's dying, Ryley is buried with the egg and juvenile</span></li>
<li><span>He's pretty out of it, so he doesn't know what exactly happened, but he wakes up in what seems to be an egg</span></li>
<li><span>Of course, he breaks out, causing water to rush in and for him to realize his body has changed </span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>He has gills, tiny emperor-like horns, webbing between his fingers and toes</span></li>
<li><span>He also has a large tail with glowing points similar to the sea emperors’ tentacles</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>The first thing he notices besides the changes to his body, is the emotions flowing from the emperors</span></li>
<li><span>Like he's nearly overwhelmed from the motherly and sibling love flowing from them</span></li>
<li><span>Also, the babies are telepathic as well! They just can't speak that well yet.</span></li>
<li><span>Exposition: Ryley is pretty much a sea emperor/human hybrid. </span></li>
<ul>
<li><span>Sea Emperor/Mother uses some of the last of her passing "life force" for lack of a better term to change him. </span></li>
<li><span>He's pretty much her half-son? And the juveniles are his half-siblings?</span></li>
<li><span>Like his dna shows 3 parents</span></li>
</ul>
<li><span>Sea Mother passes on peacefully soon after, and Ryley leads the juveniles through the warp gate</span></li>
<li><span>They follow him from the reef to the shallows where it's pretty safe and the sunlight causes an abundance of nutrients</span></li>
<li>
<span>He </span><em><span>does</span></em><span> stop by the enforcement platform to turn off the weapon, but doesn't really do anything besides that</span>
</li>
<li><span>Which means Sunbeam can land intact! </span></li>
<li><span>They’re a little confused and actually come across Ryley’s old bases, which shows there was at least one survivor</span></li>
<li><span>The crew vote to stay and see what happened to each survivor</span></li>
<li><span>Cue the juveniles swimming by happily, being a little larger than their seamoth</span></li>
<li>
<span>Cue the Sunbeam crew freaking out, because </span><em><span>what the h@ll was that?!</span></em>
</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little short, but hey! I'm back with more ideas now! Whoo!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Precursor Au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a little fun, borderline crack really, lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li><span>The precursors awaken/come back after the enzyme is released</span></li>
<li><span>They find Ryley and actually come across him seemingly communicating with the sea emperors without saying a single word (as in my aus he's mute)</span></li>
<li><span>Interested they begin to closely observe and document Ryley's interactions</span></li>
<li><span>Ryley is unaware of this, and continues to help/protect the sea emperors that decided to stay in the crater along with continuing to survive the ocean</span></li>
<li><span>At least he's unaware until he gets pulled from his sea base into an observation room within a precursor building</span></li>
<li><span>Understandably he's terrified and a little panicked, but he still stands his ground</span></li>
<li><span>I mean, it doesn't do much, but at least he tries to not be terrified of the ancient alien race that has millions ways to kill him before he even registers dying</span></li>
<li><span>They poke and prod, but are unable to figure out how/why he's able to communicate with the emperors and since there's only one, they can't just cut him open</span></li>
<li><span>So, more observation! Ryley can't understand all of the things the precursors say, but at least he has two sea emperors and his cuddlefish </span></li>
<li><span>The juveniles are still learning how to talk, and Ryley tries to ignore the fact he's practically always being watched when teaching them</span></li>
<li><span>He's pretty much been placed inside a cylindrical aquarium with a smaller "air-filled" aquarium connected to the side while the precursors observe him</span></li>
<li><span>He can't verbally communicate back, but he is able to actually wave to them and get their attention and other smaller actions</span></li>
<li><span>He's pretty much treated as a really intelligent pet… that also probably sneaks out a lot</span></li>
<li><span>Eventually they just give up on keeping him in the tank as long as he goes back into it to like sleep and talk with the emperors </span></li>
<li><span>Ryley definitely tries to climb onto their back to see what they're doing and they let him do this in exchange for going into smaller areas to fix things</span></li>
<li><span>Ryley is good at fixing things as long as he has instructions on how</span></li>
<li>
<span>They learn pretty early that he's an inquisitive little @hole that will get into </span><em><span>everything</span></em><span> unless the pda or something else says it's highly dangerous</span>
</li>
<li><span>They do let them (Ryley, his cuddlefish, and the juveniles) go, but Ryley still finds his way into the building to say hi at random points of time</span></li>
<li><span>They’ve given up on keeping him out, and they’re too busy rebuilding to make measures to automatically do so</span></li>
<li>
<span>So they do the next best thing and give him something that pretty much notifies them when he’s in the area so they can hide any explosive creations (They refuse to speak of </span><em><span>that</span></em><span> incident)</span>
</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>